Many components, such as gas turbine combustors, are exposed to increased temperatures during operation. For example, combustion within a combustion chamber of a traditional gas turbine may produce flame temperatures exceeding 3,900° F. Often, the components include tolerance temperatures well below the increased temperatures experienced during operation. To maintain material temperatures below the tolerance temperature, cooling features may be incorporated into the component.
One cooling feature includes providing continuous linear turbulators on an exterior surface of a component, such as a combustor liner. The continuous linear turbulators include protruding bodies placed in the flow path over the exterior surface of the component to disrupt the flow. The disruption in the flow creates shear layers and high turbulence to enhance heat transfer on the exterior surface and increase convective cooling of the component.
Often, a plurality of turbulators is formed on the exterior surface of the component. Forming the plurality of turbulators may require an extended period of time, which decreases efficiency and increases both cost and fabrication time for the component. For example, forming 90 turbulators by machining may take upwards of 24 hours for superalloys.